


Скала Слёз

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 1913 и 1920 гг., Ориджинал, Революция, Российская империя - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 6
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Скала Слёз

Кирюша обожал эту скалу, возле которой находилась их летняя дача. Саму дачу Кирюшин отец, генерал Смирнов, купил у некоего петербургского художника, всё время писавшего скалу на своих полотнах. Собственно, отец увидел один из его пейзажей в частной коллекции и загорелся покупкой летнего дома в тех краях — в Черноморской губернии. И так уж получилось, что купленная им в конце концов дача принадлежала именно тому средней руки живописцу, а находилась она прямо в виду «его» скалы.

— Будем теперь летовать на задворках у такого чуда природы, — говорил отец с ноткой гордости в голосе. Кстати, и картину со скалой он тоже перекупил.

В новом летнем доме всегда слышался шум моря. Оно было повсюду и рядом, совсем рядом, но сразу же попасть к нему мешала как раз та самая скала, венчавшая крутой изгиб берега. Она вздымалась ввысь, к небесам, как гигантская застывшая волна, а потом обрушивалась в море, лизавшее её подошву в часы прилива. Прилив захлёстывал узкую полоску каменистого пляжа, который и пляжем-то нельзя было назвать. Просто полоса крупной гальки и водорослей, распластанных в прибое подобно бороде Черномора и резко пахнущих йодом — так что даже на языке чувствовался его привкус.

Вкус моря.

— Очень неудобный пляж, Николай Антонович, — сетовала мама, несколько разочарованная тем, что морские ванны придётся принимать в таком вот диком необустроенном месте.

Она всегда называла отца на «вы» и по имени-отчеству, а он её — Лялечкой. Он был много старше её и всегда казался Кирюше очень старым. Маму он взял замуж едва ли не гимназисткой и ужасно баловал.

А Кирюшу строжил. Кирюша побаивался отца, трепетал перед ним и им гордился.

Он быстро нашёл самую удобную тропинку, ведущую с вершины скалы вниз, к морю — для мамы и отца, а также для приезжих гостей, которые после покупки дачи зачастили к Смирновым любоваться на чудо природы. Сам Кирюша предпочитал спускаться, цепляясь за корявые ветви деревьев, а в некоторых, самых опасных местах повисая на руках. Он точно знал, что не сорвётся.

Морское дно под скалой тоже было особенным. Прямо под прозрачной, словно зеркало, чуть зеленоватой водой, перпендикулярно скале находилась маленькая каменная гряда. По ней можно было брести и брести вдаль, море плескалось вокруг щиколоток, с обеих сторон уходя на неимоверную глубину.

— Ты так до Турции дойдёшь, Кир! — кричал с берега отец и смеялся. Ему нравилось бесстрашие сына.

— Кирюша, осторожнее! — кричала и мама, пока горничная Наташа заботливо кутала её в длинный вишнёвый халат.

Балансируя на донном гребне, Кирюша весело оглядывался на них, заслонив глаза рукой от солнечных бликов. Он же умел плавать и плавал хорошо. Его мечтой было когда-нибудь прыгнуть в море с самой вершины скалы. Ласточкой, с головокружительной высоты, уйдя под воду, словно кинжал, брошенный острием вниз.

Но он ни разу не решился этого сделать.

— Если хоть на сажень промахнёшься, — взахлёб рассказывал ему Макарка, сын Наташи, которого она привезла из деревни, чтобы помогал ей приглядывать за дачей, — упадёшь на гальку и всмятку разобьёшься. И на гряду если попадёшь — тоже. Надо отталкиваться от верхушки очень сильно. Так сильно, как только можешь. Разбежаться, как будто бы за тобой сами черти гонятся, и оттолкнуться двумя ногами. Чтобы сразу улететь на глубь. Тогда не пропадёшь.

Он шмыгнул веснушчатым носом, снисходительно глядя на зачарованно слушавшего барчука. Всё это ему рассказывала ребятня из раскинувшегося ниже по берегу поселения, даже не считавшегося пока что городом. Жили тут армяне, убежавшие из Турции, черкесы, малороссы и русские. Кирюша же в городке бывал лишь проездом от железнодорожного вокзала, когда вся семья в пролётке направлялась на дачу.

Он страстно завидовал Макарке, которому дозволялось бегать везде. Но и Макарка не решался прыгать с вершины скалы.

— Ещё она называется Скала Слёз, — важно продолжал тот, машинально ковыряя ссадину пониже локтя, взявшуюся подсохшей корочкой. Макарка совсем себя не берёг во время вылазок в лес, а Кирюша был вынужден скрывать от мамы каждую царапину. — Это потому, что там черкесская царевна разбилась.

— Как это? — жадно спросил Кирюша. Живое воображение тут же нарисовало ему лермонтовское «держа кувшин над головой, горянка узкою тропой сходила к берегу…»

— А она как будто подговорила своего жениха доказать ей свою смелость и сигануть вниз со скалы, — протараторил Макарка. — Ну вот, он первый там и разбился. А эта дура плакала-плакала да следом за ним и кинулась. Точно, дура. Бабы все такие.

Кирюша нашёл бы, что ему возразить, но не стал. Макарка был его единственным другом тут, с ним можно было печь в золе каштаны, собирать грецкие орехи и охотиться на зайцев с луком и стрелами, играя в индейцев. Макарка, хоть и привезённый сюда из-под Калуги, освоил здешние леса, как заправский черкес.

— Так что ты даже не пытайся, — закончил свой рассказ о скале Макарка. Его голубые глаза стали очень серьёзными. — А то убьёшься ни за что.

Кирюша, втайне боявшийся, что приятель, наоборот, станет подбивать его на этакое отчаянное дело (тот был парнем рисковым), вздохнул с облегчением, но строго предупредил:

— И ты не пробуй.

— Не буду, — торжественно пообещал Макарка. — Клянусь своим честным именем и гробом. А то моя мама будет плакать.

— Моя тоже, — вздохнул Кирюша.

* * *

Его мама скончалась от тифа спустя пять лет, в эшелоне, мчавшемся на юг из Петербурга, ставшего Петроградом. Отец, к счастью, до этого не дожил.

А спустя ещё два года поручик деникинской армии Кирилл Смирнов стоял со связанными за спиной руками перед тремя «зеленоармейцами», которыми командовал Макарка.

И для Красной армии Черноморья, и для деникинских Вооружённых сил Юга России крестьяне-повстанцы под красного цвета знаменем, но с зелёным крестом, были лютыми врагами. Они не желали ходить ни под красными, ни под белыми и потому прятались в лесах.

А поручик Кирилл Смирнов пробирался к морю, чтобы на какой-нибудь шаланде отбыть в пока что принадлежавший деникинцам Новороссийск. Но ничего не вышло. Его схватили. Как раз Макарка, знавший эти места ещё лучше него, во главе своего маленького отряда.

Кирилл, расхристанный, в испятнанном кровью обмундировании (за день до этого он был легко ранен в стычке с теми же зелёными), и Макарка, всё такой же коренастый, крепкий, в неприметной обтрёпанной одежде, сразу же узнали друг друга, но ни слова об этом не сказали. 

Штаб повстанцев располагался как раз на бывшей генеральской даче, разгромленной и разграбленной, несколько раз переходившей от белых к красным, а теперь вот к зелёным. Кириллу до физической боли тягостно было смотреть на любимые места своего детства — разбитую террасу, где когда-то они пили чай, вбитые в землю колёсами тачанок розовые кусты, растоптанные клумбы, летнюю кухню за домом, разобранную на дрова для растопки. О том, что творилось в самом доме, он не хотел и думать и благословлял своё незнание.

— Шлёпнем его высокородие? — с надеждой предложил один из зеленоармейцев, рыжий приземистый парень, чьи скулы обильно заросли светлой щетиной. Похоже, такое живодёрское занятие было его любимым, рука, сжимавшая приклад винтовки, подрагивала, будто от нетерпения.

— Не здесь, — с лёгким раздражением отрезал Макарка. — Ты, что ли, зарывать его потом будешь? Вот, и не я. А тут командиры живут. Веди этого гада к скале. Пристрелим и сбросим сразу в море.

Кирилл вскинул голову, и их взгляды встретились. Макарка смотрел на него так пронзительно, будто хотел спросить — понял ли тот. Кирилл понял.

_«Надо отталкиваться от верхушки очень сильно. Так сильно, как только можешь. Разбежаться, как будто бы за тобой сами черти гонятся, и оттолкнуться двумя ногами. Чтобы сразу улететь на глубь. Тогда не пропадёшь…»_

Он сглотнул. Море было ещё холодным, стоял март. Ему наверняка сведёт ноги, и выплыть он не сможет. Но уж лучше умереть, разбившись о скалы или утонув, чем от пули какого-то бандита. 

Рыжий то и дело тыкал его прикладом в спину, забавляясь, а Кирилл упрямо уворачивался. От резких движений верёвка на его запястьях понемногу ослабла, узел почти развязался. Он отчего-то знал, что Макарка это заметил. Тот молчал.

Шаг. Ещё шаг. Они уже выходили к вершине скалы, в лицо Кириллу ударил солёный ветер, пропахший йодом, и он жадно, с невольным всхлипом втянул в себя этот воздух, упиваясь им, как в последний раз. 

Сердце у него быстро и гулко заколотилось, когда он, дёрнув руками, освободился от верёвки, с удовольствием врезал рыжему в челюсть и, не оглядываясь, длинными стремительными прыжками помчался к краю обрыва.

Солнце било в глаза.

«Если хоть на сажень промахнёшься, упадёшь на гальку и всмятку разобьёшься. И на гряду если попадёшь — тоже. Надо отталкиваться от верхушки очень сильно…»

Он изо всех сил оттолкнулся, извернулся в воздухе и стрелой полетел вниз, в море.

«Мама», — промелькнуло у него в голове. Даже не молитва Богородице, Господу Вседержителю или Николе-угоднику. Просто: «Мама».

* * *

— Существует легенда, что с вершины этой скалы прыгнул в море пленный белогвардейский офицер, приговорённый к расстрелу зеленоармейцами из так называемого Комитета освобождения Черноморья, — размеренно звучал с плёнки чуть искажённый динамиками теплохода женский голос. — Довольно сложно с вершины скалы попасть на глубину и не разбиться о воду, о камни или прибрежную гряду, располагающуюся под водой сразу около берега. Обратите внимание на эту особенность — ведь именно благодаря ей у скалы снимался знаменитый эпизод комедии Леонида Гайдая «Бриллиантовая рука» с мальчиком, якобы ходящим по воде. Как бы там ни было, тело белогвардейского офицера так и не было найдено. Согласно всё той же легенде, он был сыном генерала Смирнова, хозяина дачи, находившейся когда-то возле скалы и полностью разрушенной в годы гражданской и Великой Отечественной войны. Таким образом, молодой пленник хорошо знал окрестности скалы. Возможно, ему удалось добраться до Новороссийска, откуда вскоре эвакуировались остатки разбитой красными и зелёными деникинской армии, в панике устремившиеся в Крым.

Записанный на плёнку женский голос умолк, чтобы через мгновение смениться живым и бодрым голосом капитана прогулочного теплохода «Таврида»:

— Желающих высадиться на берег попрошу подойти к трапу. Время стоянки — один час.


End file.
